halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
List of ships of the Koslovic People's Republic
The List of ships of the Koslovic People's Republic includes all warships and auxiliaries of the Koslovic Armed Forces. Predominantly under the command of the Koslovic People's Navy, these ships were active prior to and throughout the Interplanetary Conflict. Warships Battleships *''Defender''-class **[[Defender-class battleship#Ships in class|(B1) Vladimir Lenin]] **[[Defender-class battleship#Ships in class|(B2) Lev Kamenev]] **[[Defender-class battleship#Ships in class|(B3) Grigory Zinoviev]] **[[Defender-class battleship#Ships in class|(B4) Leon Trotsky]] **[[Defender-class battleship#Ships in class|(B5) Mikhail Frunze]] **[[Defender-class battleship#Ships in class|(B6) Semyon Budyonny]] Cruisers *''Visionary''-class **[[Visionary (C1)|(C1) Visionary]], 2164 *''International''-class **[[New International (C2)|(C2) New International]] **[[Union of the People (C3)|(C3) Union of the People]] **[[Spirit of Revolution (C4)|(C4) Spirit of Revolution]] **[[Triumph of Communism (C5)|(C5) Triumph of Communism]] *''Red Revolution''-class **[[Red Revolution (C6)|(C6) Red Revolution]] **[[Defender of Communism (C7)|(C7) Defender of Communism]] **[[Communist Star (C8)|(C8) Communist Star]] **[[Voice of the People (C9)|(C9) Voice of the People]] Destroyers *''Revolutionary''-class **[[Revolutionary (D1)|(D1) Revolutionary]], 2157 *''Red Star''-class **[[Red Star (D2)|(D2) Red Star]], 2161 **[[Alert (D3)|(D3) Alert]] **[[Rapid (D4)|(D4) Rapid]] **[[Proud (D5)|(D5) Proud]] **[[Brave (D6)|(D6) Brave]] **[[Shrewd (D7)|(D7) Shrewd]] **[[Fiery (D8)|(D8) Fiery]] **[[Persistent (D9)|(D9) Persistent]] **[[Knowledgeable (D10)|(D10) Knowledgeable]] **[[Fast (D11)|(D11) Fast]] **[[Watchful (D12)|(D12) Watchful]] **[[Fearless (D13)|(D13) Fearless]] **[[Prompt (D14)|(D14) Prompt]] **[[Ardent (D15)|(D15) Ardent]] **[[Restless (D16)|(D16) Restless]] **[[Challenging (D17)|(D17) Challenging]] **[[Resourceful (D18)|(D18) Resourceful]] **[[Impetuous (D19)|(D19) Impetuous]] **[[Aware (D20)|(D20) Aware]] **[[Spirited (D21)|(D21) Spirited]] **[[Wrathful (D22)|(D22) Wrathful]] **[[Elusive (D23)|(D23) Elusive]] **[[Furious (D24)|(D24) Furious]] **[[Clever (D25)|(D25) Clever]] **[[Agile (D26)|(D26) Agile]] **[[Merciless (D27)|(D27) Merciless]] **[[Forceful (D28)|(D28) Forceful]] *''Hammer''-class **[[Hammer (D29)|(D29) Hammer]] **[[Sickle (D31)|(D31) Sickle]] **[[Shield (D32)|(D32) Shield]] **[[Sword (D33)|(D33) Sword]] *''Scythe''-class **[[Scythe (D30)|(D30) Scythe]] **[[Axe (D34)|(D34) Axe]] **[[Machete (D35)|(D35) Machete]] **[[Mattock (D36)|(D36) Mattock]] *''Scimitar''-class **[[Scimitar (D37)|(D37) Scimitar]] Ships By hull number ---- Battleships *[[Defender-class battleship#Ships in class|(B1) Vladimir Lenin]] *[[Defender-class battleship#Ships in class|(B2) Lev Kamenev]] *[[Defender-class battleship#Ships in class|(B3) Grigory Zinoviev]] *[[Defender-class battleship#Ships in class|(B4) Leon Trotsky]] *[[Defender-class battleship#Ships in class|(B5) Mikhail Frunze]] *[[Defender-class battleship#Ships in class|(B6) Semyon Budyonny]] Cruisers *[[Visionary (C1)|(C1) Visionary]] *[[New International (C2)|(C2) New International]] *[[Union of the People (C3)|(C3) Union of the People]] *[[Spirit of Revolution (C4)|(C4) Spirit of Revolution]] *[[Triumph of Communism (C5)|(C5) Triumph of Communism]] *[[Red Revolution (C6)|(C6) Red Revolution]] *[[Defender of Communism (C7)|(C7) Defender of Communism]] *[[Communist Star (C8)|(C8) Communist Star]] *[[Voice of the People (C9)|(C9) Voice of the People]] Destroyers *[[Revolutionary (D1)|(D1) Revolutionary]] *[[Red Star (D2)|(D2) ''Red Star]] *[[Alert (D3)|(D3) Alert]] *[[Rapid (D4)|(D4) Rapid]] *[[Proud (D5)|(D5) Proud]] *[[Brave (D6)|(D6) Brave]] *[[Shrewd (D7)|(D7) Shrewd]] *[[Fiery (D8)|(D8) Fiery]] *[[Persistent (D9)|(D9) Persistent]] *[[Knowledgeable (D10)|(D10) Knowledgeable]] *[[Fast (D11)|(D11) Fast]] *[[Watchful (D12)|(D12) Watchful]] *[[Fearless (D13)|(D13) Fearless]] *[[Prompt (D14)|(D14) Prompt]] *[[Ardent (D15)|(D15) Ardent]] *[[Restless (D16)|(D16) Restless]] *[[Challenging (D17)|(D17) Challenging]] *[[Resourceful (D18)|(D18) Resourceful]] *[[Impetuous (D19)|(D19) Impetuous]] *[[Aware (D20)|(D20) Aware]] *[[Spirited (D21)|(D21) Spirited]] *[[Wrathful (D22)|(D22) Wrathful]] *[[Elusive (D23)|(D23) Elusive]] *[[Furious (D24)|(D24) Furious]] *[[Clever (D25)|(D25) Clever]] *[[Agile (D26)|(D26) Agile]] *[[Merciless (D27)|(D27) Merciless]] *[[Forceful (D28)|(D28) Forceful]] *[[Hammer (D29)|(D29) Hammer]] *[[Scythe (D30)|(D30) Scythe]] *[[Sickle (D31)|(D31) Sickle]] *[[Shield (D32)|(D32) Shield]] *[[Sword (D33)|(D33) Sword]] *[[Axe (D34)|(D34) Axe]] *[[Machete (D35)|(D35) Machete]] *[[Mattock (D36)|(D36) Mattock]] *[[Scimitar (D37)|(D37) Scimitar]] *[[Severe (D38)|(D38) Severe]] *[[Bold (D39)|(D39) Bold]] *[[Fierce (D40)|(D40) Fierce]] By name ---- *[[Agile (D26)|(D26) Agile]] *[[Alert (D3)|(D3) Alert]] *[[Ardent (D15)|(D15) Ardent]] *[[Aware (D20)|(D20) Aware]] *[[Axe (D34)|(D34) Axe]] *[[Bold (D39)|(D39) Bold]] *[[Brave (D6)|(D6) Brave]] *[[Challenging (D17)|(D17) Challenging]] *[[Clever (D25)|(D25) Clever]] *[[Communist Star (C8)|(C8) Communist Star]] *[[Defender of Communism (C7)|(C7) Defender of Communism]] *[[Elusive (D23)|(D23) Elusive]] *[[Fast (D11)|(D11) Fast]] *[[Fearless (D13)|(D13) Fearless]] *[[Fierce (D40)|(D40) Fierce]] *[[Fiery (D8)|(D8) Fiery]] *[[Forceful (D28)|(D28) Forceful]] *[[Furious (D24)|(D24) Furious]] *[[Defender-class battleship#Ships in class|(B3) Grigory Zinoviev]] (cancelled) *[[Hammer (D29)|(D29) Hammer]] *[[Impetuous (D19)|(D19) Impetuous]] *[[Knowledgeable (D10)|(D10) Knowledgeable]] *[[Defender-class battleship#Ships in class|(B4) Leon Trotsky]] (cancelled) *[[Defender-class battleship#Ships in class|(B2) Lev Kamenev]] (cancelled) *[[Machete (D35)|(D35) Machete]] *[[Mattock (D36)|(D36) Mattock]] *[[Merciless (D27)|(D27) Merciless]] *[[Defender-class battleship#Ships in class|(B5) Mikhail Frunze]] (cancelled) *[[New International (C2)|(C2) New International]] *[[Persistent (D9)|(D9) Persistent]] *[[Prompt (D14)|(D14) Prompt]] *[[Proud (D5)|(D5) Proud]] *[[Rapid (D4)|(D4) Rapid]] *[[Red Revolution (C6)|(C6) Red Revolution]] *[[Red Star (D2)|(D2) Red Star]] *[[Resourceful (D18)|(D18) Resourceful]] *[[Restless (D16)|(D16) Restless]] *[[Revolutionary (D1)|(D1) Revolutionary]] *[[Scimitar (D37)|(D37) ''Scimitar]] *[[Scythe (D30)|(D30) Scythe]] *[[Defender-class battleship#Ships in class|(B6) Semyon Budyonny]] (cancelled) *[[Severe (D38)|(D38) Severe]] *[[Shield (D32)|(D32) Shield]] *[[Shrewd (D7)|(D7) Shrewd]] *[[Sickle (D31)|(D31) Sickle]] *[[Spirit of Revolution (C4)|(C4) Spirit of Revolution]] *[[Spirited (D21)|(D21) Spirited]] *[[Sword (D33)|(D33) Sword]] *[[Triumph of Communism (C5)|(C5) Triumph of Communism]] *[[Union of the People (C3)|(C3) Union of the People]] *[[Visionary (C1)|(C1) Visionary]] *[[Defender-class battleship#Ships in class|(B1) Vladimir Lenin]] (cancelled) *[[Voice of the People (C9)|(C9) Voice of the People]] *[[Watchful (D12)|(D12) Watchful]] *[[Wrathful (D22)|(D22) Wrathful]]